Updates
Note: The official game only lists the last 4 updates, so you can't complain about this page being here. An update is a modification in the game code, adding or changing features in the game. The games updates are on the game page & Lillejoh's page. Updates Dec 10, 2012 9:59am - Added a LMG! The MG6 which you can buy in one of the gun shops! - NPC animation! - New enemy type! The natives! - MANY improvements! - Bug fixes! - Probably a lot more Nov 23, 2012 11:57 AM - Fixed the vanishing beds and workbenches in inventory bug. - Added one book, The Art of Crafting. Should be on the workbench in the first town. - The game now uses the new Unity 4 game engine, not Unity 3. Might make the game run faster. - Tweaked weapon bobbing a bit. Nov 5, 2012 11:47 AM - Added 7 more crafting recipes! - Added one new weapon which you can only craft to get! - Added one new type of ammo, which you can only use with the new enemy! - You can pick up workbenches and beds, but you need to be in building modus to do so, press 4! - MANY improvements! - Bug fixes! - Probably a lot more! Oct 24, 2012 7:15 AM - You can now build with half-cubes! To build with them: Press the middle mouse button or “L”! - Building/cube optimization! - You can now craft! Go to the workbench in the first village! - You can mine coal in dungeons! - MANY improvements! - Bug fixes! - Probably a lot more! Oct 14, 2012 6:29 AM - You get health by sleeping! 10 points of health per hour! - The smokes from the two new houses move the same direction as the clouds now! - Fixed some bugs! - Probably more! Oct 12, 2012 8:40am - Added two new houses, both of them have a bed which you can sleep in! - You can buy torches and put them on walls! - Kinda fixed the bug where you fall though the map on the island! - Probably a lot more! Oct 4, 2012 6:28am Released a mini updates with just bug fixes. Trees are now saved properly, building cube count fixed, the boss doesn’t respawn now, the bug where you can’t chop trees has been fixed. Made Island escape Beta! (all Updates below this notification where made in the Demo Version). New small update out! - The starting area on the island is a little different! - You can zoom the mini map in and out by pressing M! - Changed the HUD! - Tweaked the car a bit! Jun 8, 2012 2:10pm New small update out! - Fixed the annoying bug where the player reloads every time you leave the inventory! - Fixed the bug where the game doesn’t save properly! Jun 3, 2012 12:08pm New update out! Remember to start a new game, so all of the new features and items are working. - Two new quests! - Two MELEE weapons, a knife and a sword! - Realistic weapon movement. Weapon bobbing! - Added two new houses in the town! - A new citizen in the town! - Bug fixes! - Probably a lot more! May 23, 2012 8:50am New update out! - Added a fancier health bar! - Added two new citizens of the island! - A new quest! - Two new house models! - Easier to level up in hipfiring! - Probably much more! - And of course, bug fixes! Videos Trivia Books were suggested by Kongregate user DEDO123. The comment quickly became one of the most liked in the game. The vanishing beds bug was only posted by kongregate users, before that Lillejohs was not aware of it.